Breakfast Club
by Dark-Black-Wolf
Summary: They only met once, but it changed their lives forever.


I absolutely loved this movie, and being the freak I am, I thought about the Inuyasha cast as one of the talented characters in the movie.

I hope you enjoy this, and please flamers tell me what you didn't like about my story. I'd love to know what to improve with my writing!

Credits: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko and the breakfast club belongs to John Huges.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own both of them. I wish I did, and then I'd be rich, but sadly no…

**The Breakfast Club**

_"...And these children  
that you spit on  
as they try to change their worlds  
are immune to your consultations.  
They're quite aware  
of what they're going through..."  
_

_**David Bowie**_

A car was sitting outside a high school in Tokyo, Japan. Kagome Higurashi was sitting inside not wanting to enter her school on a Saturday morning. She'd be asleep right now, happy that the school day was finally over, but no. Instead she'd gotten caught, for the first time. She sighed. She shouldn't have skipped…

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this. I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything" she told her mum, looking at the floor. "I'll make it up to you. Honey," her mum paused to make Kagome look at her, "ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective," she smiled, "Have a good day."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Yeah like that would help any. Reluctantly she got out of the car, slamming it shut and started walking up the stairs to her prison.

After the first car left another car was behind it, also holding a teenage boy. The small red-head was the smartest in his class, skipping three grades to get into the grade he is now. A nerd like him shouldn't be here.

"Is this the first or the last time we do this?" his mother asked, glaring at her son. She was very disappointed in him. An act like this would definitely appear in his records. His little sister, Rin was in the back seat, please that her brother was getting in trouble.

"Last," Shippo said in a whisper, wanting to please his mother.

Her face didn't soften at his answer. "Well get in there and use this time to your advantage…"

Shippo's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at his mother with shock. She couldn't possibly be thinking about him studying when he was in detention. That was barbaric! "Mom we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing!"

"Well mister, you find a way to study"

"Yeah," Rin added in with an annoying tone. Shippo glared at her, only getting a tongue in response. His mother pushed him out, "Well go!"

He almost stumbled over when he got out, but when he didn't he dusted himself off before walking into the school.

A truck was behind Shippo's car, vibrating when it wasn't completely off. A jock, named Miroku wearing a sports jacket with many sports patches, was waiting for his father to finish talking so that he could go inside and get this over with.

"Hey I screwed around," his father began, "guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with it." Miroku grinned at the thought that his father was trying to make him feel better for what happened. "But you got caught, Sport"

That ruined it. Miroku frowned, "Yeah, mom already reamed me, all right?"

At his snappy attitude his father glared at him and pointed a finger, "You want to miss a match? You wanna blow your ride?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. Here we go again.

"No school's going to give a scholar ship to a discipline case…"

His father would have continued, but he got out before he could and he slammed the car door in his fathers face.

As Miroku enters the school another boy, named Inuyasha, comes from the parking lot, not getting dropped off by a car like everyone else. His eyes were covered with dark sunglasses, and a long torn out jacket. Although his clothes covered most of his face, his silver hair could still be noticed.

A car came towards him, but he didn't stop walking. He didn't care if it hit him. Luckily it stopped before it did hit him. He acted as if nothing happened and continued walking towards the school.

A girl with long brown hair that was covering her eyes got out from the back seat. A big bulky bag was resting on her side, looking as though a large dog would be able to fit in it.

When she closed the door and was about to say by to her father, the car went forward, leaving her alone in the parking lot. Taking a deep breath, she bottled up her sadness, suppressed her anger in her fists and walked up the school steps.

* * *

The school was eriee on weekends. It was so quite that you could hear yourself breathe. Heck you could even hear a pin drop! The library was even worse. The librarian wasn't in, stamping all the books with the name and date stamp. The library was big. It was two stories, with books lined along each wall. Plants were in a few corners giving it some homey touches. Kagome was the only one inside. There were six long desks to choose from, three on the left and three on the right.

Kagome sighed and sat at the front right desk. The chair creaked when she moved it back. The sound made her shudder. Why did she have to come so early? Sitting down she put her hands together, fiddling with her fingers hoping that the other kids would come soon.

When a red-headed boy came in Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She knew him. That was Shippo, the school nerd. Although she didn't talk to him much it was better then being alone in this place. He sat down behind her, chair making the same noise as hers when he moved it. She was thinking of talking to him, but when Miroku came in she decided not to.

Miroku walked up to her, pointing at the empty seat, "Is this taken?" he asked.

She shook her head, and moved over a bit so that he had enough room.

Now Kagome knew everyone in the school, even the scary kids that people tried to ignore, but when a boy came in with silver hair and sunglasses, she was surprised that she never met him before. As he came in the door, he lifted his hand and dragged it across the checkout desk, knocking down everything that was in its way. He stopped once to take a pencil and placed it back in his pocket. He walked over to where Shippo was sitting. He stared at him for a few minutes looking over the bridge of his sunglasses. Suddenly he pointed at the desk opposite of the seat.

Shippo, not wanting to pick a fight, reluctantly picked up his stuff and moved to the other desk.

When Shippo did move, Inuyasha sat down and raised his feet up to rest them on the desk.

Sango walked in, the last person to enter the school. She kept her head down. She didn't want anyone to notice her and moved to the farthest desk from the front, one seat behind Shippo. Shippo was scared of her. She was too mysterious and…creepy…He cast a quick glance at her. She glared at him, making him turn back around.

Kagome and Miroku snickered at the odd girl.

Just then the principal, Myoga Huruki came into the library with a tanish colored suit and a large stack of papers in one hand. When he saw that everyone was there he smiled, "Well…well. Here we are! I want to congratulate all of you for coming on time…"

Kagome raised her hand, and when Myoga looked at her she spoke, "Excuse me sir, but I think there's been a mistake. I know this is detention but um…I don't think I belong here"

As if she never said anything Myoga continued, "It is now seven-o-six. You have ecstatically eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here." He started handing out the paper to each of the students, pausing when he got to Inuyasha, "To ponder the error of your ways"

Not caring Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms, glaring at Myoga.

"And you may not talk," he continued, handing the papers to Shippo and Sango, "You will not move from your seats" he turned around and pointed at finger at Inuyasha, "and you."

He walked over and pulled the seat, that he was resting his feet on, away, "…will not sleep." Giving him one last look, Myoga went to the front of the room. "All right people, we're going to try something different today. We're going to write an essay of no less then a thousand words, describing to me why you are here"

Everyone whined at the task except for Inuyasha, and Sango but she never talked so it didn't matter. He smirked at Myoga, "Is this a test?"

Myoga frowned, "When I say essay I mean essay, not one word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Izayoi?"

He snorted, "Crystal"

Myoga smiled, "Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even," he paused as the thought of what to say next, "Decide whether or not to return?"

Shippo raised his hand wearily and without the teachers consent he got up from his seat, "You know I could answer that right now sir."

Kagome could tell he was nervous. He was shaking like a leaf.

"That'd be a "No" no for me cause…"

Myoga pointed a finger at his chair, "Sit down Johnson"

He bowed, "Thank you sir." When he sat down he felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"My office," he pointed to the outside of the metal doors, "is right across the hall. Any monkey business that is ill-advised," he paused to glare at each student, "any questions?"

"Yeah, I've got a question" said Inuyasha still grinning. Myoga looked at him suspiciously. Inuyasha looked at his fingers, "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

At that statement Myoga was furious. His face turned red, looking almost like a tomato. "I'll give you the answer to that question next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns" He adjusted his shirt collar, spun on his heel and left the library.

When he was out of sight Inuyasha put his feet up on to the desk. "That man, is brownie-hound."


End file.
